Fortune Ladies Ride Again
by theplaywrite
Summary: After learning that Carly has started turbo dueling, Jack confronts her. However, he becomes worried once realizing that her past memories of being a Dark Signer are coming back to her. Now, Jack has to figure out how to help Carly before she falls down a path of despair.
1. King on the Rise

Fortune Ladies Ride Again

Chapter 1: King on the Rise

The large duel stadium was filled with cheering fans who were captivated by the match that was being played out in front of them. Jack Atlas was forging his way back up through the ranks to one day become the world king of turbo duels. Maxwell Wheeler was just one more opponent that he had to defeat to achieve his ultimate goal.

On Jack's side of the field were Mad Archfiend (LV4 ATK1800/DEF0), Synchro Soldier (LV1 ATK0/DEF0) and one facedown card, while Maxwell had Aqua Madoor (LV4 ATK1200/DEF2000) and a one facedown.

After analyzing the field, Jack was beginning to see his path to another victory. "You're a fool if you thought you could ever beat me. I'll show you and the entire crowd that this duel is set. It's my turn!"

(Jack SPC 8 LP1100 Max SPC 5 LP800)

Jack smirked as he saw what he had drawn. "I summon the tuner monster Dark Resonator. Now, I tune the level 4 Mad Archfiend, level 1 Synchro Soldier and level 3 Dark Resonator to synchro summon my ultimate monster!" Jack felt an all to familiar rush while he chanted his ace monster onto the field. "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend (LV8 ATK 3000/DEF2000)!"

The dragon's power rippled through the stadium. The crowd roared as Red Dragon Archfiend flew across the sky. Maxwell looked up and gasped at the might of Jack's dragon. "That thing is even bigger in person." He was beginning to worry. There was only one chance for him to combat Red Dragon Archfiend's power and turn the duel in his favor.

"Now, Red Dragon Archfiend attack his Aqua Madoor. Go Scorching Crimson Flare!" Jack commanded as his dragon prepared to attack.

"Hold it right there!" Maxwell yelled back, looking smug. Here was his chance. "I activate my trap, Negate Attack. This is going to put a stop to your dragon's assault."

"I don't think so." Jack immediately countered without hesitation. "You've just activated my trap. Go Trap Stun! Now Red Dragon Archfiend can continue his attack and wipe out the rest of your life points." Jack explained as red Dragon Archfiend shot its flames at Maxwell and his monster.

(Jack LP1100 Max LP0)

Maxwell screamed as he was covered in flames and his duel runner skidded to a halt. The crowd cheered as Jack sped by his defeated opponent and took his victory lap. "That's right! I'll always be the true master of faster. No one can beat the king, Jack Atlas!" Jack chanted to the crowd as he pulled into his pit. Another duel for the history books.

"Well done, Jack." Said a happy voice as Jack dismounted from the Wheel of Fortune.

"Thanks, Marco. Although, I do wish that duel would have been more of a challenge." Jack admitted with a quick glance at the losing duelist who was just now pulling into his own pit.

"Well not every duelists you face is going to be at your level."

Jack could not agree more with his assistant's statement. Jack had become much stronger in the three years since Team 5ds went their separate ways and since he started his own journey to become the world turbo dueling king. It was not very often he faced opponents that actually gave him a challenge.

"Come on." Marco said. "I have a few things to go over with you on the way to the showers."

Jack nodded and proceed to walk along side Marco, while the Wheel of Fortune was rolled back into the garage by stadium workers.

"I cancelled the interview planned for next week and had it moved to the following week. I assumed you didn't want to deal with any reporters when you had three duels to prepare for." Marco began to relay the important information to Jack. "Four more sponsorship opportunities have opened up for you, if you want to look them over later."

Jack glanced at Marco for a quick second. To think five years ago, Marco was working every odd job he could find to support his family through debt. That was until Jack Atlas came along and took down the man who was taking advantage of Marco's family. Jack promised the boy that the two of them would turbo duel someday, since that was Marco's dream. Unfortunately, he was having a difficult time getting his foot in the turbo dueling door. So Jack, being a man of his word, brought Marco on as his assistant to introduce him to the world of turbo dueling.

"Also, you've been asked to make a guest appearance at an all female turbo dueling tournament."

This got Jack's attention. "An all female turbo dueling tournament?"

"Yea. First I've heard of." Marco stated. "I would have figured it'd happen a whole lot sooner."

Jack smirked. "I agree. At first, I was a bit hesitant about letting women duel along side us because of how other men would treat them, but those women are a whole lot tougher than we thought. It's about time we got to see great duelists of any background find a way to present their skills."

"You're one to talk, Satellite. So, I'll take it you'll be attending?"

Jack thought for a second. "Why not? I'd like to see what these girls bring to the table. Do you think you can get me the details on the tournament?"

"I sure can." Marco smiled.

The following day, Marco sent Jack the information about the female turbo duel tournament upon his request. Jack did not tell Marco the real reason why he wanted to know the details about the tournament. It was mainly for someone else. Jack sat down at his desk with his laptop opened in front of him and began typing out a message.

_Hey Akiza. I hope school is going well. I wanted to see if you'd be interested in possibly participating in an all female turbo dueling tournament coming up next month. When I was asked to make a guest appearance, I immediately thought of you. I realize that dueling probably hasn't been your main priority since starting medical school, but I thought you might really enjoy turbo dueling again. I can send you more details if you would like. Hope to hear from you soon. -Jack_

Jack reread the message and sent it off. After closing his laptop, Jack threw himself on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Jack awoke and began his day as normal. After finishing up in the bathroom, Jack opened his laptop and saw a new message from Akiza.

_Hi Jack! It's good to hear from you. Although I have seen a lot of you recently online and on television. We're all so proud. About the turbo dueling tournament you mentioned, I genuinely wish I could attend. I have missed turbo dueling, but my exams for school are coming up and I really need to prepare. Best of luck king. -Aki_

Jack sighed, then sent Akiza another message saying that he understood her decision and wished her luck on her exams.

Later that evening after doing some maintenance on the Wheel of Fortune, Jack returned to his room and saw another new message on his laptop. It was from Akiza again. At first he did not think much of it, until he started reading the message.

_Hey Jack. I ended up looking into that tournament you told me about and saw that Carly Carmine was registered. Is that the same Carly you were friends with back in Domino? The reporter girl?_

Jack was dumbfounded. He had not had spoken to Carly Carmine in almost a year. The last time he had heard from her was when she was looking into relocating and getting a new job. Where was all this coming from? Was Akiza trying to pull one over on him? Did Carly even know how to turbo duel?

Carly did turbo duel once...against Jack...when she was a Dark Signer. Carly did not remember her time as a Dark Signer and rarely dueled after that point. When did she start turbo dueling?

Jack went to look up the tournament information for himself, immediately searching for the current participates. Lo and behold, a C. Carmine had registered. Jack clicked on the name and was stunned to see Carly's picture, without her glasses.

"I can't believe this." He muttered to himself. Jack immediately picked up his phone and went to Carly's number. He was about call the number, but suddenly stopped.

Something in his gut told Jack to wait until the tournament and approach her there. He wanted to see for himself what kind of a turbo duelist Carly was turning out to be and why she chose this path in the first place. Jack typed out a new message for her.

_Hello Carly. I know it's been awhile since the last time we talked, but I wanted to know if you were free anytime soon. I would really like to catch up with you and see how your life has been going. Hope to see you again._

* * *

**AN: All thanks to Charm99 with helping me write the duels for this story.**


	2. Fighting Ladies

Fortune Ladies Ride Again

Chapter 2: Fighting Ladies

After a month of waiting, the weekend of the all female turbo dueling tournament had finally come around. Jack found himself sitting in a room overlooking the track where the turbo duels would take place. A few other notable turbo duelists were with him. Apparently, it was left a surprise to everyone which big time turbo duelists agreed to attend. Jack stayed out of sight, wanting to give Carly a chance to duel without knowing he was watching her. Jack wanted to see what kind of turbo duelist Carly was.

Jack did not pay attention to the first two duels of the tournament, but when C. Carmine appeared on the replay screen, Jack gave the track all of his attention. Carly appeared below wearing a tight grey and orange riding suit on her similarly colored runner. She smiled at the crowd and then stared down her opponent as she rolled her runner out onto the track.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the next turbo duel in our all female tournament. Our next two ladies both come from New Domino City. Give it up for the sensational Suki and the captivating Carly!"

The crowd cheered as both girls revved their engines at the starting line. Jack moved to the edge of his seat in anticipation. As the countdown echoed, Carly wasted no time pushing her runner and blasting out of the starting gate.

"And Carly speeds out, taking the first turn!"

Carly glanced back at her opponent, who was trying to catch up with her speed. "Looks like it's my move first." She said while drawing her card.

(Carly SPC1 LP4000 Suki SPC1 LP4000)

"First, I summon Fortune Lady Fire. And by her effect, since Fire's level is 2, her attack points are 400. Next, I set three cards face down and end my turn." Carly finished her turn quick.

"It's my draw." Suki proclaimed, all but ready to take the upper hand.

(Carly SPC 2 LP4000 Suki SPC 2 LP4000)

"I summon Harpie Lady Cyber Bondage (LV4 ATK1800/DEF1300) in attack mode." A red haired lady with green wings and yellow claws flew onto the field, dazzling everyone in the crowd. "Now my Harpie Lady, attack Fortune Lady Fire!" She yelled.

"You've just activated my trap, Slip of Fortune! When your monster attacks mine, this card removes my monster from play until my next standby phase and negates your attack entirely." Carly explained her counter move.

"Fine then. I set a face down and end my turn." Suki said in frustration.

(Carly SPC 3 LP4000 Suki SPC 3 LP4000)

"I draw and now Lady Fire returns to my field due to Slip of Fortune's effect. But she's not going to be sticking around, I sacrifice Fortune Lady Fire to summon Fortune Lady Dark. And since Dark's level is 5, her attack is 2000. Now Lady Dark attack Harpie Lady Cyber Bondage! Dark Fate!" Carly ordered the dark monster to fire at the Harpie Lady.

Harpie Lady screeched as she was destroyed by a wave of dark energy. Suki cried out as her life points dropped and the crowd cheered in excitement.

(Suki LP3800)

"Now I activate Lady Dark's effect. When a face-up Fortune Lady destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, I can summon a Fortune Lady from my graveyard. I choose Fortune Lady Fire." Carly said with confidence. "And with that, I'll end my turn."

(Carly SPC4 LP4000 Suki SPC4 LP3400)

"It's my turn. I summon yet another Harpie Lady Cyber Bondage in attack mode. Now attack Fortune Lady Fire and take her out this time!" Suki yelled with complete determination in her eyes.

Carly grunted as Lady Fire was destroyed.

"I end my turn." Suki smirked after her assault.

(Carly SPC5 LP2600 Suki SPC5 LP3400)

"It's my turn draw." Carly said as she looked at her cards and saw her plan of attack. "First, I activate the continuous trap Future Visions***** and then I summon Fortune Lady Light in defense mode. However, Future Visions activates when a monster is normal summoned and will now send Lady Light into the future. She won't be returning until my next standby phase and with her effect, after being removed from the field, I can special summon Fortune Lady Earth in attack mode (LV6 ATK2400/DEF2400) from my deck." Carly slammed down yet another Fortune Lady, concluding her combo. "Now Lady Earth attack Lady Cyber."

Suki yelled as her life points went down and her monster was destroyed yet again.

"And since it's been one turn Lady Dark's level has increased by one, bumping up her attack points to 2400. Now Lady Dark, attack Suki directly." Carly ordered.

"Ah!" Suki yelled as her runner spun out of control after she had just righted herself. "You'll pay for that!"

"I end my turn." Was all Carly said in response.

(Carly SPC6 LP2600 Suki SPC4 LP400)

"It's my turn draw" Suki said, pray for a card that could help her. "I remove two speed counters to activate the speed spell Harpies Feather Duster*. With this card, I can destroy all the continuous trap cards on your field. Next, I summon Harpie Lady Cyber Bondage in defense mode (LV4 ATK1800/DEF1300). Now, by removing my last two speed counters, I activate the speed spell Elegant Egotist* which lets me special summon Harpie Lady Sisters in defense mode (LV6 ATK1950/DEF2100). I end my turn." Suki said, painfully realizing that Carly's next turn would most likely be her last.

(Carly SPC7 LP2600 Suki SPC0 LP400)

"It's my turn. I draw." Carly smirked. "It's time I end this duel. Now all my Fortune Ladies' levels increase by one and Lady Earth's effect activates, hitting you with 400 points of damage and taking you out!"

"What? Ah!" Suki cried out as her life points immediately drop to zero due to the effect she had no chance of countering. She underestimated Carly, just as many others have.

Jack slumped back in his seat in disbelief. Carly was good. Maybe not as aggressive as she was when dueling as a Dark Signer, but she had undeniable skill as a turbo duelist. She maybe eve had the makings to be a great turbo duelist. Jack did not want to wait anymore. He needed to confront Carly about this.

Jack left the private suit and headed down to the stadium's garage. After scanning the large room, he finally found the girl he was looking for. Jack waited until Carly was done talking to the group of people she was with, then called out to her. "Carly!"

She turned around to the sound of her own name, spoken by a familiar voice. "Jack?" Carly could not believe he was standing there, with those intense eyes concentrating on her. "What are you doing here?"

Jack began walking towards her. "I was making a guest appearance at the tournament. What are you doing here?"

"Participating in the tournament." She said, barely able to speak. She was more than shocked to see that Jack was here. She thought he had dropped her for good. Of course the turbo dueling world was Jack's domain, so she recognized she would have to run into him someday.

"Carly, when did you start turbo dueling?" He asked, taking his turn to investigate Carly.

"A-a couple months ago." She stuttered a bit.

"Why? You never seemed the type to turbo duel to me."

She knew that this would be hard to explain, especially to Jack. She could barely understand it herself. It just all sort of happened. "Well...I know this may sound a bit strange, but awhile back I started having these dreams of me turbo dueling. At first I thought they were just weird fever dreams, but then they started happening over and over again. It got to a point where all I could think about was turbo dueling."

Jack stayed silent during Carly's explanation.

"I met someone who owned a bunch of runners and he let me try riding one. It's funny. I always thought I was a clumsy person, but for some reason riding a bike came easy. It was like I had done it before. Then I just...I just threw together a turbo dueling deck and started going around challenging people."

What could Jack say? It did sound strange. However, Carly's explanation only made Jack more worried. He never told Carly about her times as a Dark Signer because, after finding out she had no recollection of them, he did not want her to remember them at all. He saw what those painful memories did to Greiger and Kalin, and he would never be able to forgive himself if Carly fell that hard. If Carly was dreaming about herself turbo dueling, then what else could she be dreaming about?

Jack wanted Carly to stop turbo dueling, but how could he get Carly to stop without telling her the truth? She would want to know why and he promised himself to never bring up her forgotten past. Plus, it went against everything Jack stood for to tell a great turbo duelist to give up dueling. "Carly." He pushed on anyways. "You just don't seem like the type of person to turbo duel. I know it may sound strange for me to say, but I don't think you should be turbo dueling like this."

"What do you know." Carly slashed out at what Jack was trying to say to her. "You haven't talked to me in over a year. You dropped me to become the world turbo dueling king. You abandoned me, Jack. Turbo dueling as given me a new life and I'm happy now. I thought, if anything, you of all people would be happy for me."

Jack clenched his jaw. If he could only tell her the truth. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Why do you care?" Carly turned away from Jack, lowering her eyes. "You abandoned me remember. You always barely cared about me."

"That's not true." Jack reached out for her. "I do care about you. I might have an awful way of showing it, but I do."

"Just leave me alone, Jack. I have another turbo duel to prepare for." Carly had enough of Jack trying to tell her what to do when they barely had any form of relationship now. To think she once loved him.

"Carly!" He called out as the woman he really did care for walked away.

* * *

**AN: *Liberties were made in changing aspects of some cards to be used in the turbo duel. Once again, thanks to Charm99 for helping write the duel.**


	3. Round Two

Fortune Ladies Ride Again

Chapter 3: Round Two

"Seriously? I never would have imagined Carly becoming a turbo duelist."

Jack sighed. "I know. And from what I saw in that tournament, she's got some skill. I don't know what to do?"

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked from the other side of the computer screen. When Jack messaged him earlier that day to have a video call, Yusei was left wondering what made Jack so eager to talk to him. "I would think you'd be in support of Carly's new career, especially if it's making her happy."

"I just don't want her to get hurt. When her and I faced off when she was Dark Signer, we turbo dueled. After that, I was afraid of how she would react once returning to life. I felt so relieved when she didn't remember all of the awful things that happened to her. After seeing how Kalin and Grieger's memories affected them, I kept Carly at a distance so that she would never remember her times as a Dark Signer. What if her turbo dueling brings back those lost memories?"

Yusei had to think carefully about what to say. Jack never looked that genuinely concerned about anything or anyone before. "I understand Jack, but what could you possibly do for her? It's obvious Carly enjoys turbo dueling and if you force her to stop, she'll probably end up wanting to know why anyways. Don't you think if she did start to remember her times as a Dark Signer, she would contact you for answers."

"I suppose." Jack thought Yusei would tell him what the right thing to do in this situation was, but it turned out he was just as lost as Jack felt. "I just never wanted that to happen in the first place."

"I'm not saying that this is the best thing to do, but maybe give her some space and let her keep dueling. She hasn't remembered anything for this long, maybe she'll never remember." Yusei continued, honestly wanting to believe what he was saying as well.

"I wish I could be sure of that, Yusei." Jack sighed again. He just wanted to do what was right for Carly, whatever that was. He did care for her, a part of him always will. "Look, I can see you're at work. I'll let you get back to it."

Yusei nodded. "Alright, Jack. If anything happens or you need any help, let me know."

"Thanks, Yusei." Jack ended his and Yusei's video call. The only thing Jack could think to do now was to do as Yusei said and give Carly some space. As much as he hated the idea, maybe continuing to let her live her own life would be the best option. If only this situation could be fixed with a simply answer, without having to tell Carly the truth Jack had been hiding for so long.

Just then, Jack's phone rang beside him. He picked it up with the intent to end the call as soon as possible. "Hello." He said in an exhausted tone.

_Jack._

It was her. "Carly?"

_Yes. Look, I know this may seem strange after how things were left the last time we saw each other, but-_

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, already jumping to the worst conclusions.

_I'm fine. I was just wondering if we could meet up._

"Meet up?" The last thing he remembered Carly saying to him was to get lost, and now she wanted to see him.

_Yea. Remember how I told you that dreams were the reason why I started turbo dueling? Well...in a lot of those dreams, I was turbo dueling you._

"Me?" Jack's mind immediately started racing and he desperately tried not to let it come across that way. Was Carly having dreams about their turbo duel during the war between the Signers and Dark Signers? Was she starting to remember after all? Had Jack failed keeping her out of harms way...again?

_Yes. And I wanted to ask you if we could turbo duel? Maybe if I turbo duel you, I can figure out what those dreams meant and why I still have them?_

"No!" Jack harshly interrupted. Turbo dueling Carly was the last thing Jack wanted to do, especially if that meant Carly piecing together her Dark Signer memories. His gut instinct told him that going any further with this was a bad. "Carly, I think you and I turbo dueling is not a good idea."

_Why? Jack...is there something you're not telling me? __Why are you so against me turbo dueling? The truth._

"It's a lot to explain. A lot of painful memories." Unfortunately, it slowly became clearer to Jack that the only way to maybe get through to Carly was by turbo dueling her. As much as he hated the idea, maybe beating her quick enough could put everything to rest before she remembered. Jack sighed in defeat. "Listen, I don't like this, but I'll offer you this deal: we turbo duel. If I can beat you within four turns, you have to give up turbo dueling for good."

_And what if you don't?_

Jack swallowed hard. He certainly was putting together an intense situation for himself. "I'll leave you alone and let you continue your turbo dueling career."

_Why not tell me all the secrets you've apparently been hiding from me?_

It seemed that even though Carly was now a turbo duelist, the reporter intuition never left her. "If you beat me, I'll...I'll explain everything to you. But Carly, you have to understand, these memories are painful and I don't like thinking about them."

_And they're about me?_

"Yes. Some of them have to do with you."

_Alright. Meet me at the stadium after it closes. We'll have the place to ourselves._

"I'll be there."

Jack sighed as he hung up the call. He knew this was going to be a mistake, but what else could be possibly do. He was not Yusei. He could not just save people, especially from something this complex.

Later that night, Jack made his way back to the now dark and abandoned stadium. It was not as large as many of the other stadiums he was used to turbo dueling in. As Jack made his way onto the track, he saw Carly waiting for him at the starting line on her runner.

"I was afraid you weren't going to come." Carly said to him, as Jack rolled his runner up besides her's.

"I won't go back on my word, Carly." Jack sat on his runner and started up the engine. "And I'm assuming you won't go back on your's."

"Of course not." Carly started up her engine as well. "If turbo dueling you is what it takes to finally get some answers, I'll do it. Even if that putting my career on the line."

Jack frowned. He hated this. "Turbo dueling really means that much to you now? It makes you happy?"

"Yea. All my life I've been so focused on trying to become a real reporter. Turbo dueling is something I never knew I wanted to do. I get this rush when I'm dueling." Carly did not realize that she had started to smile, but Jack saw it.

He hated this so much. He could never get things right with her, could he? "I know what you mean. It's a thrill. Now let's get this thrill started."

Both Jack and Carly revved their engines, then quickly took off on the track. Jack's runner had more horsepower, but he pulled back and let Carly take the lead.

"It seems that it's lady's first." Carly said as she drew her first card.

(Jack LP4000 SPC1 Carly LP4000 SPC1)

"I summon Fortune Lady Water in attack mode and since her level is 4, her attack is 1200. Next, I set two cards face down and then end my turn." Carly glanced back at Jack, already trying to predict his moves.

"It's my turn. I draw." Jack shouted out.

(Jack LP4000 SPC2 Carly LP4000 SPC2)

He looked at his hand and immediately saw a combo. "First, I'll summon Medium Piece Golem* (LV4 ATK1600/DEF0) and with its effect I can special summon Small Piece Golem (LV3 ATK1100/DEF0) from my hand. Next, thanks to my two speed counters, I can activate the speed spell Double Summon. With this, I can normal summon an extra time this turn. I chose to summon the tuner monster Sinister Sprocket (LV1 ATK400/DEF0)."

"Unbelievable! You're going all out like this right off the bat." Carly nervously looked at the monsters gathered on Jack's field. "I don't like this."

"Well you won't like what I'm about to do now, because I'm tuning level 4 Medium Piece Golem, level 3 Small Peice Golem and level 1 Sinister Sprocket. The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! I synchro summon my very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend (LV8 ATK3000/DEF2000)!" Jack's ace monster roared through the sky as he materialized onto the field.

"Oh no!" Carly shouted. She did not imagine Jack would bust out his praised dragon on his first turn.

"Red Dragon Archfiend attack Fortune Lady Water with Scorching Crimson Flare!" Jack ordered as his dragon began shooting fire from its mouth towards Carly's Fortune Lady.

(Carly LP2200)

Carly gritted her teeth as her monster was destroyed and her life points dropped. "You're good Jack, but I'm afraid it's going to take more than just your dragon to beat me in four turns."

Jack just scowled, knowing full well he would be able maintain the upper hand, but would that be enough to beat her fast. "We'll just see about that, Carly. I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"It's my turn. I draw."

(Jack LP4000 SPC3 Carly LP2200 SPC3)

Carly looked at her cards. She did not expect Jack to be taking this duel so seriously. Should she be flattered? What was he keeping from her that was so important he would duel her with such intensity? "I summon Fortune Lady Light (LV1 ATK200/DEF200) in defense mode and place one more card face down. I end my turn."

"That's it?" Jack frowned. "What happened to that confident girl who dueled in the tournament? I thought you would be putting up more of a fight, especially since your turbo dueling career is on the line."

"Just make your move already!" Carly yelled. "And don't think that you'll be beating me this turn!"

"Oh really? I draw." Jack said as he added his next card to his hand.

(Jack LP4000 SPC4 Carly LP2200 SPC4)

"First, I summon Mad Archfiend (LV4 ATK1800/DEF0) in attack mode and due to Archfiend's effect if it attacks a monster in defense mode, it can inflict piercing damage. Now Mad Archfiend attack Fortune Lady Light." Jack ordered as his monster was preparing to attack.

"Hold it right there, Jack!" Carly yelled as her strategy to hold Jack off started to play out. "I activate my face down Slip of Fortune, which allows me to remove Lady Light from play until my next standby phase and negate your attack completely. But that's not all Thanks to Lady Light's effect, I can summon Fortune Lady Fire to the field in attack mode. And I'm still not done there! Since Fortune Lady Fire was special summoned by a Fortune Lady's effect, I can choose one monster on your field and destroy it. And I'm choosing Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Damn it!" Jack shouted as he realized that he would not be able to beat Carly this turn. He lost the bet, but he certainly would not loss the duel.

"But it's not over yet, because you get inflicted damage equal to Archfiend's attack points." Carly just smiled in the satisfaction of having caught the king off guard. Even if she was not skilled enough to beat him just yet, fighting him off for four turns was easy enough to do and now she got to keep her turbo dueling career.

Jack scowled as his life points went down exponentially. "I place two cards face down and end the fourth turn of the duel." There goes the only thing he knew that could keep Carly safe from her past.

"It's my turn." Carly smiled. "It feels good to know that I'll turbo duel another day, Jack. I draw."

(Jack LP1000 SPC5 Carly LP2200 SPC5)

"First, due to Slip of Fortune, Lady Light returns to my field and now both my Fortune Lady's levels increase as do their attack points. But now, I'm going to sacrifice Fortune Lady Fire to summon out the level 5 Fortune Lady Dark in attack mode. And with her level multiplied by 400, Lady Dark's attack points are 2000. Lady Dark attack Mad Archfiend with Dark Fate!" Lady Dark twirled her staff before pointing it at Mad Archfiend and attacking.

"Mad Archfiend's ability activates while it's being attacked and switches it to defense position." Jack explained before Mad Archfiend was destroyed, but a small bit of his life points saved.

"That doesn't matter because now Lady Light will attack you directly for 400 points of damage!" Carly ordered.

Jack fell back even further after the piercing attack.

"I end my turn." Carly smirked, wondering if she might have the slightest chance to beat Jack and win this duel completely.

Jack grit his teeth, pulling out the top card of his deck. "It's my draw."

(Jack LP400 SPC6 Carly LP2200 SPC 6)

"First, I activate my face down, the trap Descending Lost Star. This allows me to target one synchro monster in my graveyard and summon it to the field in defense position. However, its effects are negated, its level is reduced by 1 and its defense points become 0. And the monster I choose is Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Jack's mighty dragon roared back into the sky.

"I summon the tuner monster Dark Resonator (LV3 ATK1300/DEF300). Next, I activate my second face down, Double Summon. Now I can normal summon once again this turn. I summon the tuner Dark Tinker (LV2 ATK1000/DEF1300). Now, I double tune these two monsters together with Red Dragon Archfiend to form my ultimate beast! Behold as the stars high above in the sky, and the fire deep down below in the earth collide in a cosmic explosion to Synchro Summon Red Nova Dragon (LV12 ATK3500/DEF3000)!"

Carly was speechless as she stared in awe at the mighty dragon. Maybe she did mean something to Jack?

"I think it's time I end this duel! With Red Nova's effect, his attack increases by 500 for every tuner monster in my graveyard and since I have three, his attack is 5000. Red Nova Dragon attack Fortune Lady Dark with Blazing Soul Strike!"

Red Nova Dragon roared as he charged his flames and aimed towards Carly. Within a second, a blast of fire shot out at the leading duelist. Carly screamed as she was hit with the blast and her runner skidded to a halt after her life points fell to zero.

She may have lost her chance at getting an explantation for those fever dreams, but at least she got to keep her dueling career.

* * *

**AN: *Liberties were made in changing aspects of some cards to be used in the turbo duel. All thanks to Charm99 for helping write the duel.**


	4. Truth Be Told

Fortune Ladies Ride Again

Chapter 4: Truth Be Told

"Carly." Jack stepped off his runner. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Carly titled her head down. A loss was always hard to swallow, even though she put up a good fight against the turbo dueling king. "You're just as skilled as I remember, Jack. Maybe even better than before."

"You surprised me with how good you were." Jack complimented her and truly meant it.

Carly smiled. "Still, you didn't beat me in four turns, so that means I get to keep on turbo dueling."

Jack gripped his fists. "That was our deal."

There was a moment of silence between them. So much was going unsaid.

"Jack, even though I didn't win, can you please tell me why you want me to stop turbo dueling?" Carly begged. Although she was no longer a reporter, she still wanted answers to her questions. She needed answers to explain her fever dreams and Jack's sudden concern about her. "And a real answer this time. Please."

Jack thought for a moment. It still felt wrong to be talking about the Dark Signers with Carly, but what else could he do? He did not want to hurt her anymore than he already had by lying and pushing her away. He sighed. "You mentioned before that riding a duel runner came easy to you, even though you had never ridden one before. I think that's because this wasn't the first time we turbo dueled each other. This first time we faced off...it was rough. We both got hurt and I almost lost you."

"I don't understand. Why would I turbo duel you? When did I even learn? And why don't I remember it, but you do?" Carly stopped her rambling when she realized something. "Those fever dreams I had...they must have been our first duel."

"What happened in those dreams?" Jack finally walked over to Carly, as she was still sitting on her bike. "Tell me about them."

Carly was startled a bit when Jack came over to her, trying to recall the dreams. "We-we were turbo dueling. Me with my fortune ladies and you with your normal monsters, like Red Dragon Archfiend."

"What were you wearing?" Jack cut in.

"What?"

"Did you look different? Where exactly were we dueling?"

Carly tired to think back, tried to picture the landscape of her dreams and tried to remember if there was something different about herself in them. "I...I can't remember."

Jack sighed. This was not the first time she had said those words to him. "We turbo dueled the first time because you were mad at me."

Carly finally stood up from her own runner in frustration. "That still barely explains anything. Why can't I remember?"

"I'm not sure about that. I was surprised when I found out you had forgotten." Jack confessed. "But maybe it was for the better you forgot those painful times."

"No." Carly shook her head. Jack did not understand that not knowing something about herself drove Carly insane. Her identity was supposed to be in her control and not remembering an event that important left her wondering if she even knew who she really was.

"Carly, I've known people who had horrible memories ruin their lives." Jack explained out of concern for her. "I always had this feeling that if you were to remember the circumstances around our turbo duel, then you might fall into depression. That's why I've been keeping you at a distance all this time, so you would never remember them."

"Those memories are really that awful...and could really affect me that much?"

"Yes."

"Then...why couldn't you at least help me through them?"

At that blunt statement, a knife was stabbed through Jack's heart and his stomach dropped.

Yusei, Jack and Crow let Kalin go off on his own, even though they knew he remembered his actions as a Dark Signer, and look what happened to him. Kalin could have died if it was not for Yusei helping him forgive himself and find a new purpose in life. They thought he needed distance and the same thing went for Carly. Jack thought that distance between them could save her. He tried to remove himself from the situation entirely.

Jack was wrong all along. Distance did not keep Carly's memories away. They were slowly seeping back into her life and the worst of it was that he was not there to help her. Jack left Carly to fend for herself against a demon she could not understand. He should have stood by her. Why did he not learn that lesson the first time?

"I'm sorry, Carly." Jack suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. Was her death as a Dark Signer really the last time he held her like this?

Carly was stunned. She did not expect Jack to hug her and grasp onto her like he did. She still thought he did not care about her, but maybe he was telling the truth when he said he had a bad way of showing his affection.

"I made a mistake. I thought keeping you at a distance would spare you from those painful memories, but I was wrong. I should have learned that the first time. I should have been there for you."

Carly pushed Jack away. "You talk a great game, but I know you, Jack. You're a loner at heart and no matter how much you care about someone, you could never be someone's therapist. Besides, you don't have the best track record with me anymore. Was I mad at you...because you abandoned me?"

"Yea. Something like that." Jack confessed. "I was an arrogant bastard who thought about himself over others. I guess most of the mistakes in my life have stemmed off of that trait. But, I'm not that kid anymore."

"Listen, Jack. It's late and I'm exhausted." Carly quickly said and began to back away slowly. The whole truth was that she felt like crying and did not what to break down in front of Jack. "Maybe we could talk again tomorrow."

"You're still mad at me." He stated.

"I just need a night to process this, alright. I promise to see you tomorrow." Before Jack could protest Carly began wheeling her runner off of the track.

"Alright, I...I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Jack."

After making his way out of the duel stadium, Jack found himself standing in the middle of the street, unsure of how his conversation with Carly had ended. If only he knew what the right thing to do now was.

Jack noticed a small bar was still open down the road and decided to go inside. It had been awhile since he had a drink. Jack went in and sat down at the empty bar-top, only a two or three other people inside. The bartender was quick to pour him something cheap. After finishing half of his drink, Jack pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He was surprised when the person on the other side picked up right away.

_Hello?_

"Hey, Kalin. I didn't wake you up, did I?" Jack smirked. It was good to hear an old friend's voice.

_No. I was just finishing up some work. How've you been, Jack?_

"Alright. To be honest, I've been have a hard time trying to deal with something that came up unexpectedly."

_What is it?_

Jack sighed. How could he explain this? "I need to ask you a question. Back when you were a Dark Signer, do you remember how Carly Carmine started turbo dueling?"

_Carly? Where the hell is this coming from?_

"Look, were you the one who taught her how to turbo duel?" Jack continued on with his question.

_No. The truth, I never really learned either. I just kind of knew how to turbo duel without ever riding a runner before._

"Seriously?"

_Yea. Jack, what is this about?_

"I found out that Carly was participating in a turbo dueling tournament and when I confronted her, she told me about these dreams she'd been having about turbo dueling me. I think her memories of being a Dark Signer are coming back to her and I don't know what to do about it."

_Shit._

"Yea."

_And she's actually turbo dueling?_

"Yes and she's got some skill. I just finished a duel with her and-"

_You turbo dueled her? Jack, I don't think that was a good idea._

"She begged me to and I almost got her to stop turbo dueling for good."

_Where is she now?_

"I don't know. Whatever hotel she's staying at for the tournament probably."

_Just keep in contact with her to make sure she's alright. I haven't been completely honest about some things._

That statement made Jack even more concerned. "What the hell, man! About what?"

_Look, before Yusei came to Crash Town, I went through some difficult things that I haven't told you guys about. I don't want to see Carly to start falling down the same path I did. You have to be there for her._

"Yea. I know. I already made that mistake once before."

_Just go find out where she is and keep me posted. I'll send you Misty Tredwell's number just in case._

"Tredwell?"

_Her and Carly were close as Dark Signers._

"Kalin?" Jack quickly tried to change the topic. He was not going to be worrying over two people.

_What?_

"Are you doing alright?"

_I'm fine. Honest, I'm doing a whole lot better._

"Let me know when you're free to come to one of my duels." Jack tried to smile. Any hope in the situation he found himself in would be helpful. "I'm going to go find Carly."

_Alright. I'll see ya', Jack._

The phone was hung up and Jack immediately left the bar in search of the one woman he never should have let go.


	5. Tidal Wave of Memories

Fortune Ladies Ride Again

Chapter 5: Tidal Wave of Memories

All Carly wanted was for the world to make sense again. She thought that by leaving news reporting behind and becoming a turbo duelist, she could start a new life. A better life where she would be happy and successful. And she almost had that life. Carly was happy and doing well for herself on the dueling track, until Jack returned in the picture. Why did it always have to be him?

Carly was standing under the running water coming from the shower head above. The hotel bathroom was not very big, but it served its purpose fine. After a long day of dueling and confusing events, Carly needed a hot shower to help her forgot about the world for a little while. She had not stopped to think about how stressful it was being a turbo duelist, but now after being confronted by Jack about these lost memories of hers, the stress was all the more evident. Her head started to feel sore.

She had left Jack at the duel stadium in a hurry. To her, he was talking nonsense about her not being able to remember a previous turbo duel between them. Carly's life always seemed to get turned upside down whenever Jack came around. Certainly now was not any different.

If only she could believe him when he said he cared about her. Carly had been burned so many times before in life, so it was hard to trust him of all people. Still, thinking back to that duel, to the way Jack fought with such intensity, meant he must care about her. He had too. Why else would he put himself in such a strange situation?

Carly sighed, trying to think back to those dreams that started this whole mess in the first place. If she really had turbo dueled Jack once before, than those dreams were no doubt her lost memories. She ran her hands through her wet hair in annoyance, wanting to understand.

Suddenly without any warning, a sharp pain shot through the back of Carly's head. It was not a normal headache pain, but a quick spike that drove itself through her mind, breaking something inside of her. Carly figured she just needed some sleep and time to destress. Enough thinking about Jack and those fever dreams or lost memories, whatever they were. Maybe it was all for the best she did not remember whatever it was she had forgotten.

_Sayer_

Carly gazed down at her feet. For a split second, she thought she was in a building, standing too close to the windows. She splashed some water on her face to knock her out of that trance. It was getting late and she wanted to get to bed to put this whole night behind her.

_Misty_

Seemingly out of nowhere, Carly wanted to cry. Of course she had reasons to, but the urge came upon her so suddenly. Did something terrible happen in the outside world or were her own emotions finally about to break?

_Bike_

When she reached for the handle to shut off the water, Carly's breath was taken away. She slipped on the wet tile and stumbled on her own feet, but managed to miraculously catch herself. She had always been such a clumsy person.

_Destiny_

Carly thought to herself. What was she doing with her life? Did she actually think she could make it as a turbo duelist? Was that really what she wanted to do? She gave up on being a reporter so quickly after getting her hands on a runner. Maybe she was not cut out for the fast lane after all. The stress was just now finally getting to her.

_Jack_

Carly looked up to the bathroom ceiling. She swore she could see a blurry figure watching over her. What was this? What was happening to her? Why now of all times?

"Jack, what's going on?" She spoke out loud. "You did this to me. You're always messing everything up for me."

Suddenly, Carly had the most vivid image of herself standing out on a balcony, staring up at dark lightening, wishing for the world to burn. A voice spoke behind her about density. Her destiny? Mankind's destiny?

And then, it all came flooding back to her.

Carly threw herself onto the floor of the bathroom in terror and started breaking down into intense sobs and tears, as her mind was bombarded with visions and hard truths.

"Sayer-Sayer shot me out a window. Then...then I killed him! But Misty came there...told me everything was going to be alright. And-and then Roman, Kalin and my bike. Roman and Kalin? Then... I saw Jack. Jack. You and I...we turbo dueled. And you were about to sacrifice yourself for me, but I stopped you. I knew you had to save everyone who was hurt by the Earthbound Immortals...Immortals? Immortals. Oh God! I-I was controlled by one of those Immortals! I-I died! I died!"

After weakly wrapping a towel around her shivering body, Carly curled herself up and continued to sob. She only could say two words over and over again. "I died. I died" Her head was pounding. Her breaths were trembling. Her body was shaking in distress.

How Carly found the strength to retrieve her phone was a mystery. Her twitching hands could barely grasp the item as she desperately tried to dial a number, the only number she could think of.

The phone rang for a brief moment.

_Hello? Carly?_

"Jack. Jack! Help me!" She screamed into the phone.

_Carly, where are you? What's wrong?_

"Help me please, Jack! I'm so scared! I can't handle this!"

_Handle what? Carly! What is it?_

"I died! I died!" She sang into the phone. The intense crying and pain in her head was becoming too much for Carly to handle. "I...I died..."

The phone was dropped. Jack's voice could be heard over the speaker, but Carly was not conscious to respond. It was in fact all too much for her. Jack's fear, what he had been trying for so long to prevent, had finally come true.

Some time later, although she no idea how long it had been, Carly's eyes finally began to open to somebody over top of her.

"Carly! Carly! Please wake up. Carly!" The familiar voice started out faint, but grew stronger, pulling her back to reality. "Come on, Carly. Say something."

"Jack..." She whispered, but was unable to see him.

"Yes. It's me." Jack tried to conceal the panic in his voice and calm himself down for her sake. "You called me, remember? When I got to the hotel, I made them tell me where your room was. I found you passed out on the bathroom floor. I was so scared. What happened?"

Carly looked up to the voice, but for some reason Jack's face was all blurry. "Jack, I can't see you. I can't see anything."

Jack started moving around, never letting go of the girl in his arms. "Here. These should still help."

He brought a pair of glasses up to her face. Suddenly, everything looked clear again and she could see him.

"Jack..." Carly wanted to cry again. She wanted to cry into Jack's arms and have him hold her tight. The memories were too intense for her after all. "I died...I remember I died and became a Dark Signer to bring you over to the side of darkness."

"Stop." Jack interrupted her. "You're in no condition to be talking about things like that."

"But..."

"Listen to me." Jack put his hand on the side of Carly's face so she had no choice but to look into his eyes. "I'm not going to abandon you this time. I promise that I'm going to be there for you and help you through this. Because I...I don't want to see you hurt...because of me."

Carly could have sworn she saw tears in Jack's eyes.


	6. One Last Chance

Fortune Ladies Ride Again

Chapter 6: One Last Chance

Jack handed Carly a hot cup of tea. After hours of crying and a lot of explaining on Jack's part, Carly had finally calmed down from her traumatic memories resurfacing.

"Are you feeling any better now?" Jack asked, trying to remember how Martha acted whenever he was sick or scared as a child.

Carly looked up, her eyes sore and red, and her head still really hurt. "Yeah...I think. It's just still all so hard to believe."

"Carly." Jack sat beside her on the hotel bed. He was not sure if what he was saying to her was the right thing, but he wanted to help Carly...he really did. "You were taken advantage of by the Dark Signers and I admit that it was my fault you were even in that position to begin with."

Carly stayed silent. She was still trying to piece together her newly discovered memories and her old ones, wanting to understand where she stood in life.

"Come on, Carly. Please." Jack was ready to beg for Carly to speak to him. He wanted to make sure that she was going to be okay. He could never live with himself if he let Carly down once again. Why did he always miss things up when it came to her?

"Jack." If he would have had his head turned away, Jack would have never heard Carly's soft whisper. "I just...there's just something I still don't understand."

"What is it?"

Carly looked back down to her cup of tea, not wanting to face the man that ultimately ruined her life. Of course she held some blame in that. "When we turbo dueled...the first time...you were going to give up the duel for me. You knew that losing a duel against a Dark Signer would cause your death, but you were willing to sacrifice yourself for me."

Jack put his hand on Carly's shoulder. Feelings that he had long since buried were finally making their full presence known. "After what you did for me when I was at my lowest point in life, I wanted to save you, Carly."

"But then why, after all these years that I've known you, you ignored me?" Carly quickly looked back up at Jack, realizing that her emotions were going to get the better of her again. She could barely see through the tears.

"I told you, I thought that by keeping you at a distance I could spare you from your awful memories as a Dark Signer."

"But..." Carly set down the cup of tea. A new emotion, other than fear and confusion, was taking hold. "I told you that I loved you right before I died. And...and if you were willing to die for me, does that mean that you loved me too?"

Jack was taken back by Carly's revelation. He could not remember if he ever spoke it out loud...that he loved Carly. "I...I suppose-"

"You suppose?" Carly pushed Jack's grasp away. "So you're trying to tell me that all the times I was with you and Team 5D's, you had feelings for me and you were hiding them. Or did you just forget about them because you didn't want to deal with your own failures?"

"What?"

No. No! Jack pushed Carly away to keep her safe, not because he did not want to be with her...right? He did not want her memories to return, so he kept her at a distance. He did not want...Jack did not want his own memories to return, so he abandoned her and shut out his feelings for her. Was Carly right? Maybe Jack forgot about Carly, so he did not have to face up to his own memories and mistakes from the war against the Dark Signers.

"You keep saying that you kept me at a distance to protect me, but that wasn't really it, was it Jack? You can't stand to look at me!" Carly stood up from the bed, sadness and anger mixing around in her mind.

"Carly, that's not true!" Jack went for her, grabbing onto Carly's arms. "I care about you. I really do."

"No you don't!" Carly shouted, closing her eyes to wish Jack out of her life. "If you really did care about me, you would have helped me deal with these painful memories. You said that you knew what my memories of being a Dark Signer could do to me and you didn't want to deal with it."

Jack realized that she was right. He buried his feelings for Carly and pushed her away so he did not have to face the remnants of her Dark Signer self. He let her down because of his own selfish needs...again! Jack gritted his teeth and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough anymore, Jack." Carly ripped her arms out of Jack's hands and turned away. "You ruined me, then abandoned me because you couldn't face up to your own mistakes. Get out, Jack! I mean it! I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Carly!"

Jack reached for her once again. Maybe this was a mistake or maybe this was the only way to start a new with the woman he had forgotten he loved. Jack pulled Carly close to him and brought her into a deep kiss. He poured all of his passion and sorrow into that kiss. Carly stood practically motionless, flashing back to the moment of her death in Jack's arms.

Jack stepped back, feeling defeated and ugly. "I tried to forget about you. I tried to push down the feelings that I had for you. I thought I was doing the right thing for the both of us, but I just ended up making the same mistake as before. I always pushed people I cares about away. I abandoned you when you needed me the most. But I'm not going to do that again. Please! Please, give me one last chance to show you that I care about you. I'm not the same kid as I was back then. I want to be with you and I want to help you. I'm so sorry."

Carly was amazed that Jack would knock himself down this low for her. "You're just saying that to make me stop...and then you'll leave."

"No! Not this time. Everything is out in the open now." A single tear rolled down Jack's cheek. "Carly, let me show you that I love you."

"You...you love me?" Carly was still hesitant about what Jack was saying, but the fact that the King was begging for forgiveness and another chance, left a small glimmer of hope for the two of them.

Jack lifted his hand up under Carly's chin. No glasses on her face left Jack lost in the beautiful labyrinth in her eyes. Even if it took a lifetime, he vowed in that moment to strive to win Carly back and to hopefully make right all of his past mistake. He leaned in and kissed her once again, this time a soft kiss. One he showed have given her all that time ago.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come visit you?" Misty asked over the phone. Her and Carly had just started finishing up a two hour long conversation, after Jack had given Carly the supermodel's number.

"I'm sure. It was just really nice to talk to you again." Carly smiled. One of the few positive things that came from her memories as a Dark Signer was the bond that her and Misty shared. Carly never had an older sister before, but Misty really felt like one to her now.

"Carly, if you ever need anything, you can always ask me." A small laugh could be heard over the phone. "It's funny, the Signers always talk about the bonds they had with each other giving them strength. Well, turns out us Dark Signers have those bonds with each other as well. You're not alone, Carly."

"I know." Carly looked down, still questioning her decision. "Jack won't let me forget that."

"You're really going with him?" Misty asked.

"Yeah. I always had feelings for him. Even though I tried to bury them when he left me, they never truly went away." Carly sighed. Even though she was weary of Jack, something had pushed her to except his offer of traveling the world with him. "I don't know if things will actually be different this time, but I'm hoping he keeps his promise."

Misty chuckled. "Hearing how stubborn the King is, Jack just might never let you out of his sight again."

"Maybe. Well, I better get going. It was so nice talking to you, Misty." Carly wanted to start crying all over again. Why did life have to be so challenging for someone who just wanted a small bit of happiness?

"Same here, Carly. It's great knowing that you're going to be okay. And remember, don't hesitate to call me anytime."

"Alright. Bye, Misty."

"Goodbye, Carly."

Carly hung up her phone and sighed again. She better have had made the right decision going with Jack. Who knows, maybe the two of them will become a world turbo dueling power couple after all. At the very least, Jack and Carly could learn how to truly love one another.

"Are you ready, Carly? The plane is boarding." Jack asked while walking up to her.

Carly nodded. "I'm ready, Jack. Let's go."


End file.
